


The Bandana

by bmlhillenkeene



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Raphael is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April asks what she thinks is a simple question, but it opens up a whole side to Raphael that she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bandana

“So, why do you wear a bandanna instead of a mask like the others?” April asked suddenly, she’d been studying the brothers as they practiced their skills. Raphael had been knocked out of what looked like a free for all first, and was kneeling beside her.

Raphael eyed her sideways, like he was trying to work out if her question was serious. He reached up, his fingers tracing the top of the red cloth, then after a hesitant second he reached across to her and stroke a few strands of her hair. “s’not right fer females to have bald heads, ‘less they’re sick or in a gang.” Was his response.

April nodded, only really registering what he’d said a few seconds later. Her eyes widened, dramatically and she looked at him. “Did you just…”

There was an uncomfortable expression on his face, and she knew he wasn’t teasing her. Or she… or…

“I know I ain’t what ya expect from a… ya know…” Raphael growled out.

And he-she- wasn’t. There was absolutely nothing feminine about Raphael, from the tall, muscular frame, to the deep voice and the utterly masculine behaviour. And the fact that Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo all referred to Raphael by male terminology, son and bro. It was surreal, and more than a little confusing.

Raphael’s face darkened and he-she- shifted slightly away from her. April reached out instinctively, touching the muscled arm. “Raph… It’s not… it’s just…” she cursed her inability to explain.

“Hey guys!” Mikey grinned, joining them suddenly, dropping onto Aprils other side. “Whatcha talking about?”

“Jus’ talking.” Raph answered shortly.

“Ooooooh!” Mikey leaned across, eyes flicking between them, his expression sobering for an instant, before his smile was back. “Girl talk huh?”

“Shuddup Mikey!” Raph snapped.

Mikey grinned again and nudged April. “Betcha that surprised you huh?”

April could only nod, still confused.

“Female turtles are always bigger than the males you know.” The youngest turtle continued with a smile. “And you can’t always tell until they hit ‘adulthood’.” Raphael shifted a little, uncomfortably April thought, but said nothing. Mikey continued conversationally in a stage whisper, answering Aprils questions without them needing to be asked. “We tried calling him a ‘her’ when we found out, but we decided sisters hit harder than brothers so we stopped.”

April looked at Raph again; the big turtle was looking defensive. She reached out and touched his-her? Was it ok for her to use ‘her’?- arm again. She wasn’t sure what to say. Mikey’s explanation was more than the words. Raph hadn’t wanted to be different from his brothers, had fought tooth and nail to not be. The only concession made was the bandanna covering his head, his-her- attempt to conform to the world above that had only been glimpsed at for so long.

In the end April said nothing, turning back to watch Donnie and Leo finish their fight, and made a mental note to bring down some nicer fabric and some beads to sew into it, every girl needed nice things like that sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this not ong after seeing the film.
> 
> This all came about when I got my own pet turtles (and yes, they are names for the ninjas) and when looking up care and feeding and growth etc I discovered that female turtles are actually the larger of the species, and can be quite ferocious when surrounded by males if she doesn't want to mate.
> 
> I imagine Leo has a tendancy to wave his hands about when trying to make a point, to a female turtle this is a mating dance, and Raph would be fighting her female side to fit in better with her all male family, so she wouldn't be receptive to the wavy hands mating ritual and would lash out.
> 
> Funnily enough I think my own Raphael might be female, he's getting a lot bigger than the others. Leo is still tiny, he's dfinately a boy. Donnie and Mikey are in the middle, so they could go either way. Watching turtles is fascinating, seriously!
> 
> My two cents anyway. lol.


End file.
